


The Twin Courts

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Adventure, Akashi Masaomi's A+ Parenting, Akashi Seijuurou Protection Squad, Akashi Seijuurou is a Dork, Akashi Seijuurou-centric, Akashi being Akashi, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Cute Akashi Seijuurou, Everyone Is Gay, Fae & Fairies, Faeries - Freeform, Fantasy, Gen, High Fantasy, Imayoshi and Fukui are vampires, M/M, Moriyama is a warlock, Multi, Other, POV Akashi Seijuurou, Pre-Last Game, Supernatural AU - Freeform, last game never happened, save the first chapter and probs the epilogue it's mostly sei's pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-01-07 21:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Akashi Seijūrō thought he was back to normal after the Winter Cup. Both his eyes red again, taking time away from his abusive father, becoming close with his friends once more... life was going well. At least, until his eyes started flashing golden again, both this time, and he started seeing himself with pointed ears and elongated canines in the mirror.Seijūrō doesn't know what's happening. He's scared, his lack of memory from before he was nine has started to trouble him more then he thought, and constant dreams that seem more real than the real world plague him at night. But one run-in with Izuki Shun will lead to a series of events that will change Seijūrō's life... for the better, or for the worse? Only time will tell.





	1. Beginnings

_ Twenty-one years ago _

Steel clanged against steel as the two faeries fought.

The shorter one’s red braid whirled behind her as she brought her sword powerfully down upon her taller opponent’s knives. The black-haired woman countered quickly, knives rising in a defensive formation which turned offensive in a moment’s notice as she slipped one over the guard of the redhead’s sword, making her grip falter. She moved in for the kill, almost able to _ taste _victory -

And then her long, straight locks tumbled loose from the tight bun she’d had them secured in, falling to the small of her back and over her forehead, and obscuring her pointed ears. She sighed – it had happened thrice already today – and settled on a simple ponytail this time, tying her hair as tight as the cloth she was using in lieu of a hair-tie would allow. Her red-haired opponent, whose braid hadn’t come loose even once despite her hair being equally long, smiled.

“Again?” she asked playfully, readying her longsword – an unusual weapon for a faerie, given that swords were usually made of some sort of iron alloy, but she always did like to defy the norms.

The dark-haired woman laughed, slipping back into her fighting stance and ripping her twin knives – an equally unconventional weapon – out of their sheaths at her hip.

“I suppose it is a bit of a _ hairy _ situation I am stuck in,” she joked, earning a lilting laugh.

“That win escaped you by a _ hair_,” punned the redhead in return, eliciting chuckles on both ends.

A short, stout man then came rushing into the arena, huffing and puffing.

“His Highness Isao-sama sent me to inform your Majesties that the Courts are to be in session in five minutes,” he panted, pointed ears red and shining with sweat.

“Do not worry, Kohaku-kun,” laughed the red-haired faerie, sheathing her longsword at her hip. “They will not begin without us.”

“It wouldn’t do for you to be late, Isao-sama said-” began Kohaku, but the taller woman cut him through.

“Tell my uncle not to worry,” she said with a smile. “The Courts will come into session in ten minutes.”

Kohaku swallowed. “I – yes, my Queen.”

“Good,” the brunette Queen grinned. “Now scramble along, Uncle Isao must be waiting for you!”

Kohaku nodded and pottered off as quickly as he had come.

The redhead Queen smiled. “_Anata_, Kohaku is right. We’ll be late; shall I use my magic?”

“Go ahead, love,” stated the black-haired faerie, opening her arms wide. The Unseelie royals wielded the magic of the body, and their Queen was the most powerful and precise user of it that existed, as she should be.

The Unseelie Queen snapped her fingers, and the grime disappeared from both hers and her lover’s face and body. The black training armour they wore was replaced by more decorative court armour, grey for her partner and bronze for her. Twin crowns of gold with leaves and flowers twining around them, alive and real, sat on their foreheads.

Queen Sora of the Seelie Court offered an arm to her wife, Queen Shiori of the Unseelie Court, and they set off together to the joint convening of the Faerie Courts.

* * *

_ Sixteen years ago _

Shiori struggled, sweat coating her face as she pushed.

“Come on, Shi,” encouraged Sora, holding her hand tightly. “You can do this.”

Shiori nodded and gave her wife a wan smile before letting out an agonized scream as she gave one last push.

A cry broke the air, and she slumped against the pillows, exhausted. Sora moved quickly, cleaning her hands and picking up the bloody, placenta-covered, but beautifully _ alive _ infant –

Their new son.

“My Queen, let me clean him up,” offered the nurse, taking the baby and wiping him off gently with some water and a towel. She swaddled him in a soft golden blanket and handed him back to Sora, who couldn’t help smiling proudly at the little one she held in her hands.

He had tufts of red hair, just like Shiori, and when he opened his wide guileless eyes, they were the same exquisite crimson as hers. They flashed for a second, as all faerie children’s eyes were wont to do to show what magic they possessed, but not with the usual green or blue.

No, this little one’s eyes turned bright, molten gold – a metallic colour. A clear sign that the Old Magic ran true in his veins.

Sora couldn’t contain a little squeal of joy. _ Both _ her sons had it! Of course, she’d love both of them equally even if one had it and the other didn’t, or if neither had it. But it was just the cherry on top of the cake, and something to take pride in as a mother. 

She couldn't wait for him to turn five and find out his name from the Book of Elin. She was sure, as she was for her oldest, that it would be a powerful name he would inherit from the Book: one that thrummed with meaning and magic.

She turned around, hearing a slight rustle, and smiled upon seeing her other son, just over a year old and hence still unnamed, though he was already toddling around. He poked his head into the half closed room, eyes bright with curiosity, but held himself back with admirable restraint. 

"Come here, sweetheart," Shiori called tiredly but happily, and the older prince went running as fast as his little legs would carry him to his mother. "And Sora, _ do _ give me our new son. I haven't gotten to touch him and _ I'm _the one who popped him out of my body."

"Son?" asked their firstborn, eyes wide. "I have a brother?"

"Yes, my darling," laughed Sora, moving closer to her wife and handing her the baby. "And guess what?"

"What?" asked Shiori and their older one together.

"His eyes flashed gold!" exclaimed Sora joyfully. "Not one, but_ both _ our sons possess the Magic of Old!"

Shiori gasped, a flush of pleasure rising to her cheeks. 

"Really? I'm so proud!" she cried happily, wrapping an arm around her older son and kissing the head of the newborn.

Sora smiled too, tears of euphoria collecting in her eyes.

"I love them so much, Shi," she admitted. "I would tear apart the entire world for what we have here. I've never felt a love this pure or true – it _ completes _me."

Shiori smiled.

"I know what you mean. And I love us, too. I wouldn't trade this for anything."

"Not for anything," Sora promised too, internally swearing that she would protect her family in every way that she could. 

Even if it cost her her life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hihi!! So, it was pretty obvious this chapter who Shiori and the new baby were, but I'm keeping Sora, as well as Sei-kun's aniki's identity a secret for now xP do feel free to guess in the comments, although I thought it was quite obvious from the very first scene lol  
Next Friday: Akashicchi in the present!  
Hope you guys liked! Please comment and kudo if you did, it means a lot!! ♥️


	2. Curiouser and Curiouser

_ Seven years ago _

"My home… where is my home?!" screamed the little faerie, pounding his tiny fists against the chest of the brunette human. "_Take me and Mama back! _"

The man who held him stared coldly at the screaming child.

"This is your home now." 

A powerful strike to the temple made the boy collapse, and for good measure the man placed a hand over his head.

"Nine years," he muttered, tone ugly. “I want nine years gone.”

Blue light emitted from the cupped hand, containing images that crumbled to dust when the man clenched his fist.

"Sur mi alai," he chanted, "_bind_!"

The boy's ears, pointed before, smoothed themselves into rounded, human-like tips; his canines grew shorter; his skin became lighter as opposed to the summery tan of the Fae, who spent all their time outdoors.

A dark smile cut across the man’s face.

“You’re mine now,” he sang to himself, cradling the little boy and casting a glance at the beautiful woman asleep on the bed. “Both of you.”

* * *

_ Present day – 3 months after Winter Cup _

Akashi Seijūrō winced, reaching up to cover his eyes as the familiar flash of pain lanced over his irises. He knew what was coming; he knew he had no way to stop it. And he knew that he couldn't let _ anyone _ know about it.

He looked down into his plate, shading his forehead with his hands and waiting for the moment to pass. Molten gold eyes stared back at him for one second, two seconds…

Then their usual crimson frosted over again and Seijūrō sighed in relief, sitting back up straight. Across from him, Midorima and Kagami looked concerned.

"Oi, Seijūrō?" asked Kagami, reaching over to pat his hand. "You okay?" 

Normally Seijūrō would never have let anybody use his first name, but Kagami had allowed him to live at his place for nearly a month when his father got particularly bad. One day, Kagami accidentally called him by his first name, and Seijūrō found he didn't really mind when the taller boy did it. Only he was allowed, though.

"Just a headache." he reassured his friend firmly. Midorima and Kagami both didn't seem convinced, however, this time Midorima reaching across to offer a hand for squeezing. Seijūrō took it gladly, thankful for the support.

"You've been having lots of those headaches recently," commented Kagami, a hint of worry in his eyes. "Are you okay? Maybe you should see a doctor. Shintarō's dad…" he trailed off, looking at his boyfriend, who nodded and pushed his glasses up.

"Taiga is correct. You should see someone, Akashi." Midorima stated in his matter of fact way. "In fact, you should also go into therapy, and leave that horrific house of yours." 

Seijūrō spluttered. 

"Therapy? That's ridiculous, I'm in perfect mental health, and have always been!" 

Kagami gave him the patented 'Kagamom' look.

"_Your head is too high. I am absolute_," he drawled in a near-perfect imitation of Seijūrō's higher-pitched voice. The redhead sent a Look at Midorima, who just shrugged.

"He's right, in fact." 

Seijūrō gave his best friend a betrayed glare and turned back to Kagami, who had his pleading face on now, the one Seijūrō could never resist. Eyes widened, mouth drooping – he managed to look _ cute_, a real achievement for such a conventionally manly face.

"C'mon, Seijūrō. For your friends' sake?"

"Please?" Midorima added, rather stiffly. Seijūrō turned in shock to him – he didn't think Midorima had ever said 'please' out loud before.

"Don't look so surprised," Midorima told him irritably. "I can be polite."

Seijūrō had to hold back a smile with all his willpower. 

"Of course. And all right, Taiga-kun, you can stop with that look now, I will go find a therapist." he laughed, caving to his best friends' demands. 

He didn't show how tempting the idea actually was. Seijūrō desperately wanted to talk to someone, someone who wasn't close and wouldn't judge him, but could give advice and help. But he didn't want to voice his fears despite how close Kagami and Midorima made him feel to them – it was one of the walls around himself he was still having trouble taking down.

His friends would think he was crazy – and he probably_ was _ . Eyes changing to golden with sudden flashes of pain, thinking his ears were pointed and his canines elongated, being able to increment a plant's growth or bring dead animals back to life, the odd dreams in that beautiful stone castle with _ two _ mothers instead of a mother and a father, and an elder brother... and the worst part was, Seijūrō often woke up feeling like he was falling into a dream. Like that was the real world and this world the fake one.

It was ridiculous. Seijūrō_ knew _ he didn't have an older brother. He'd never seen the dark-haired woman, his other mother in the dreams, in his whole life. And yet… the tug of familiarity when he thought of both of them, their names just on the tip of his tongue, so close yet inaccessible...

Yep, he _ definitely _ needed someone to talk to.

Seijūrō sighed and called the waiter over. They'd dallied here long enough; might as well order something to eat.

As he tucked into the simple but hearty Indian fare, flatbread with curry, he forgot his problems and lost himself in the stunning taste of the food.

Unfortunately, that wasn't all today had in store for him. He was soon to realise the true extent of his sudden new difficulties… and not in a particularly desirable way, either.

* * *

As he left the restaurant, bidding an amicable goodbye to his friends, Seijūrō mulled over what he was going to do.

_ Therapists… _ he thought to himself. _ But where could I find a good one who doesn't try to pin fifteen hundred diagnoses on me and whom my father wouldn't find out about? _

"Ah!" said a mildly familiar voice, and Seijūrō stopped to realise that he'd bumped into someone while lost in thought.

Someone, more specifically – Seirin's Izuki Shun. 

"I am so sorry!" Seijūrō apologised, cheeks pink with mortification.

"That's all right; don't worry about it," Izuki said with a smile. "Interesting to find you here, though – isn't your school in Kyoto?"

Seijūrō was a little taken aback by the friendliness with which the older boy addressed him, given his own behavior in their match, but responded with a warm smile of his own, "We're off this week, so I'm just visiting some friends."

Izuki nodded. "Ahh. I see. That's good… can I be frank with you, S-Akashi?"

Seijūrō arched an eyebrow. "I suppose so, _ senpai?_" 

Well, who said he couldn't be politely skeptical? 

"I felt like you had no friends, or at least no one you could confide in, back when we played you guys. Even after the match, I was sure you'd have someone there to comfort you about the loss or something, but I didn't see anyone," Izuki confessed with a straight face.

Seijūrō was floored. 

_ How observant this guy is… _

"Kagami and Midorima are really the only friends I was visiting," he admitted, somehow feeling at ease around Izuki, who had a kind look about him. He was cool-headed and had faced his other scarier self (yes, he even scared Seijūrō) with a calm face. He seemed to have it all together, and probably wouldn't mind if Seijūrō were to spill his guts out to him. Besides, Seijūrō knew by virtue of Kagami that Izuki guarded secrets you told him _very _closely, never letting them slip to anyone. "I really needed to talk to someone about a few strange… _things_ that have been happening to me recently, but I also don't want to bother them and make them think I'm crazy."

Izuki nodded. "Ah. So you want to talk to someone who isn't so close and therefore may not judge you?"

Seijūrō nodded, a little startled at how intuitive Izuki was.

Izuki shrugged. "Well, I'm right here, and I'm not the kind of person to judge others. Even if it's really wild stuff, I'll hear you out."

"What's your definition of wild?" Seijūrō asked jokingly. 

"Changing the state of living organisms, I suppose? Your eyes changing colour? Or looking at yourself and thinking your ears are pointed, and so on?"

_ How did he –?! _

"And by that white look on your face, I'd say that's exactly what's happening to you, isn't it?" Izuki asked kindly.

Seijūrō scrambled backwards, a little frightened. Who _ was _ Izuki Shun, anyways, and how did he pinpoint Seijūrō's troubles so accurately?! 

"Akashi – no, _ Seijūrō,_" Izuki started, stepping forwards. "I can help you with your problems… if you'll let me." 

He looked oddly pained. Fear snaked up Seijūrō's throat and churned his stomach. 

_ My first name… and it doesn't even feel strange when he says it, too… _

_ Who is he?! _

"_Senpai_, it's late. I should go." He started to inch backwards slowly. 

Izuki looked distressed. "I'm sorry. I scared you, didn't I?"

Seijūrō swallowed. "No, really," he reassured wanly. "I just – Mibuchi-_senpai _ will be worried if I get to the hotel too late." 

And he shouldered past Izuki, walking as fast as he could. 

He didn't notice Izuki's eyes start to silver over, or see them fill with tears as he watched Seijūrō walk away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha, a week just ran by, didn't it? And now it's time for another update!  
There hasn't been much reception to this fic, so if you do pass by and enjoy the story please consider to leave a comment and kudos! English isn't my first language either so I would really appreciate feedback and to know how I'm doing. I love you guys!  
Next Friday: Akashicchi bumps into Takao and falls headlong into an entirely new world!


	3. Seidhr

“Aniki! Aniki! Teach me how to fight like you do!” chirped the small faerie, anticipation in his crimson eyes. Even at the tender age of six, he knew that his brother could not resist his pleas, and exploited this weakness liberally.

“I can’t, Sei-kun!” laughed his older brother, carefully sheathing the rapier at his hip. “You can only start your training when you find your weapon. You’ll advance faster than I did for sure, you’re so smart,” he beamed, ruffling the younger faerie’s red locks. 

The little one preened at the praise from his brother, basking in the attention. But his attention was soon redirected to the longbow that the older boy still held, and red eyes, now turning golden with petulance, locked imploringly with silver ones.

“You started earlier than most Fae,” he pointed out. If pleas didn’t work, then cold and hard facts should. “Why can’t I, too?”

“You know why,” answered the elder with a sigh. “Sei-kun, it’s very dangerous to start training without your bonded weapon. I was lucky to have found a connection with an ancients’ weapon like Raikō.” He indicated his rapier, and the redhead couldn’t help but stare in awe. Raikō had a core of pure silver, said to be the strongest magic-enhancing metal, and its outside was a combination of diamond, titanium and chromium. The sword was said to enhance lightning magic in particular, a legend that had never been proven since all its former wielders save the first had not possessed the raw Old Magic - until now. The older prince was still working on his lightning magic, however. 

“I know, Aniki,” the young faerie sighed. “It’s just… I _ really _ want to be strong, like our mothers! If I’m going to rule Unseelie when I grow up, I have to be the best king it’s ever got. Not that I could ever be better than Mom…” he added hastily. 

“Of course you can,” laughed his brother. “In fact, Sei-kun, if you try, you can be the best in this world.”

“Not better than you.” said the little one stubbornly. “_Aniki _ is the best in this world.”

The older one smiled. “Best is a position that can be shared.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really.”

“All right, then,” shouted the younger faerie, eyes shining with hope. 

“I’m going to be the best in this world alongside you, Aniki!”

* * *

That evening, Seijūrō walked along the bridge, humming along to Blue Bird blasting in his ears. (Yes, he was a damn weeb, so sue him. Unrestricted internet access was one of the few pleasures his father had allowed him. And it was none of your business if he and Mayuzumi had binged _ Naruto _and cried over how obviously gay Sasuke and Naruto were for each other while eating chocolate ice cream.) 

"_A__oi, aoi, ano sora!" _ he couldn't help but sing along. 

And then froze. 

_ Sora… _

_ Sora… _

** _That's her name._ **

A tall, stately woman in steel-grey armour. Long, straight black hair hanging down her back. Black eyes that shone with power and pride. Pointed ears and elongated teeth, and a crown of gold entwined with laurels on her brow. 

_ Sora. _

_ The woman from my dream. _

** _My mother._ **

The feeling hit Seijūrō like an oncoming train, and he stumbled, pulling his earbuds out to ground himself steadily in the world around him.

_ This is what is real _ , he told himself firmly. _ This is what is real. Not your dreams of that other crazy world. _

"..._ Akashi?_" 

A grey-eyed boy with slicked-back black hair – Takao Kazunari, Seijūrō remembered – stood nonplussed in front of him, staring in confusion at his strange behaviour.

"Hey, you okay?" Takao asked gently, stepping forwards to support Seijūrō, who'd stumbled again.

"Yes, Takao-san… thank you…" he mumbled dizzily. "I'm just feeling a little under the weather…"

"You should, uh, you should rest, then," Takao stuttered, steadying Seijūrō and helping him stand. "Is your hotel somewhere around here?"

_ How did he – of course. Midorima mentioned that he'd told Takao I was in town. _

"Yes, it is," Seijūrō replied hesitantly. "I still feel a little weak, though. I think I'll rest a little here before I go on."

"I could come with you?" Takao offered a little awkwardly. "If you showed me the way. My parents won't mind if I'm home a bit late."

"You would?" Seijūrō felt his heart well with gratefulness. He'd treated these people with nothing but condescending arrogance, and yet here they were offering him such unconditional kindness in return. "That's very kind of you, and I truly appreciate the offer."

"Let's go, then?" Takao moved forwards to grab Seijūrō's arms so as to support him, then stopped short just in front of his face and whistled loudly.

"Your ears – they're_ pointed_!"

Shock darted up Seijūrō's spine. 

"My ears are ** _what_**?!" 

"Pointed." 

"For real?" Seijūrō asked, a sick feeling rising in his throat. 

_ Those visions… that means they must have been… _

_ Real... _

Takao nodded, mouth a firm line. "I should've known."

"Should've known?! Should've known _ what_?" Seijūrō shouted in panic.

"That you were one of us," Takao sounded urgent. "Of _ course_. I can't tell _ what _ you are, though – your scent is almost untraceable." 

"My _ scent_?!" Seijūrō cried.

Takao sighed. "I'll explain later. For now," he kneeled down, back to Seijūrō, "just get on."

Seijūrō balked. "What do you mean?"

"Climb onto my shoulders. It'll be faster this way." 

Seijūrō slowly climbed onto Takao's broad shoulders, still hesitant and fearful. 

_ What should I do? Takao's acting so strange… can I even trust him? _

But something inside Seijūrō told him that it was okay. That Takao was only going to help him. So he steadied his grip on the dark-haired point guard's shoulders, careful not to strangle him, and said, "I'm ready."

"Let's go!" Takao shouted gleefully and bounded off at speeds Seijūrō wasn't sure ordinary humans were allowed to go at.

They raced through the streets of Tokyo in record time, and to their credit, no one stopped to stare or pointed at them. Seijūrō wasn't sure if that was because they were nice, or because Takao was going so fast that no one could see him.

He was willing to bet that it was the latter. 

Finally Takao stopped in front of a large, white building that looked rather like an abandoned lab. Seijūrō looked around, noting in surprise that they were standing in the very outskirts of Tokyo, and that the sky had darkened already. 

It had been six-fifteen when they left. Now it was seven. Seijūrō supposed even at that speed it took some time to get across a sprawling city like Tokyo.

"Kazunari of Shiruna brings a guest," Takao announced brazenly, walking up to the closed doors. 

They opened with a creak, and a female voice issued from inside.

"Welcome, Kazunari and his guest."

The voice then shorted out, followed by a tense, unfamiliar tone on the intercom.

"Akashi, Takao. Come down to the basement quickly." instructed this new voice. Seijūrō didn't like the sound of it very much. 

"Okay," Takao replied, apparently having trust in the mystery person. He sidled casually down the hallway and beckoned Seijūrō to follow. 

As they walked down the stairs, Seijūrō finally got himself together enough to ask, "What is this place?"

"You'll find out." Takao replied cryptically and increased his pace. Seijūrō had to run down the stairs to keep up with him, and even had to jump off the steps a few times. 

"Who are you?" he asked, more out of trying to gather enough information should he have to call the police than curiosity.

Takao grinned. "I'm Takao Kazunari. Who else would I be?"

An answer that wasn't an answer. Seijūrō felt frustration boil hot in his stomach.

"_What_ are you, then?" He would _not_ be evaded like this. 

"What am I?" Takao turned to him, smiled widely. "_Now _ you're asking the right questions."

"That _still _wasn't a real answer!" 

It took them nearly ten minutes to get to the basement of the building. Seijūrō peeked inside, still apprehensive, but could only catch a flash of light before Takao grabbed his hand and dragged him in fully.

Three figures stood in the centre of the room, and Takao ran to join them. The light appeared to be coming from a central orb they all had their hands on, and once Takao placed his own over the orb the light flared brilliantly, then died down into complete darkness.

"Welcome," the four people stated in unison.

"To _ where_?"

"To the Alliance of Seidhr on Erithur – or Earth, as Erithur is called in this language." informed one of the other voices – the one that had spoken over the intercom earlier. He stepped forward, and as Seijūrō's eyes adjusted to the dark he realised he knew the man. It was Imayoshi, the former captain of Tōō!

Imayoshi had paler skin than usual, and his eyes were closed no longer. But instead of the steel-grey they usually were, they were blood-red. He wore dark blue robes with a golden teardrop sewn on the left sleeve, that somehow suited him perfectly despite it looking like an outfit from the medieval ages. 

"ASE for short, pronounced 'Ace'," added a lighter voice. The person stepped out of the shadows, and Seijūrō realised he knew him, too. 

It was Moriyama Yoshitaka, a third-year of Kaijō. Moriyama was outfitted in the same blue robes as Imayoshi, except his had a five-pointed star sewn onto the sleeve rather than a teardrop. 

"This must be very shocking for you, isn't it?" asked another, deeper voice. Seijūrō resigned himself to the fact that it was probably another basketball player, and determined that he wouldn't show his surprise at any cost, just to prove this guy wrong. 

"Yōsen?" he hazarded a guess at the school. Shūtoku was represented by Takao, Rakuzan by himself, Kaijō by Moriyama and Tōō by Imayoshi. And the last figure had light, shaggy hair which _ definitely _ didn't belong to anyone on Seirin except Kuroko – it wasn't Kuroko's voice, though.

"My, he's intelligent!" lauded the Yōsen player. On closer inspection Seijūrō realised it was Fukui Kensuke – another third-year. His robes had the same teardrop as Imayoshi sewn on the sleeve. His eyes were red too, and a snaggle tooth – was that new? – protruded from his mouth.

"Yes, before you ask," Takao completed, stepping forwards to show he'd changed into the robe as well, "the symbols do mean something." He indicated his own – a solid semicircle of gold. "They denote the race we belong to." 

"... Aren't all of you Japanese?" Seijūrō questioned, confused.

Imayoshi laughed. "Yes and no."

"What he means," Moriyama continued with a roll of his eyes, "is that Seidhr is so closely related to Japan, our naming conventions are nearly the same. But our races are entirely different."

"You see…" picked up Fukui, "none of us in this room are human. And that, Akashi Seijūrō, includes you."

"Not human? What do you mean, I'm not human?!"

"I can sense that you're one of us – your scent contains a trace of it. You're Seidhr for sure." Takao grinned. 

"What_ is _Seidhr, even?!" cried Seijūrō, bamboozled by this new information. He wasn't human?! He was from somewhere else, this strange elven-sounding place they called 'Seidhr'?

_ Could it be that the place in his dreams… was Seidhr? _

"Seidhr is the realm of magic!" Moriyama chirped. "Four races live there. The warlocks, like me," he gestured to his star, "the vampires like Imayoshi and Fukui," – the mentioned two pointed to their teardrops – "werewolves like Takao, and the Fair Folk, or the faeries."

"So–" Seijūrō's head hurt. "So you're telling me… I'm not human? I'm a werewolf, or a vampire, or a warlock, or a faerie?"

"Yeah," Takao said grimly. 

"Which one?"

Takao hesitated.

"I'm afraid," he started, choosing his words carefully, "that there must be a powerful magic binding you. Nothing escapes my nose as a werewolf, and certainly no one can have almost zero smell. Due to this spell, I can only trace a faint amount, and thus can conclude you're Seidhr – just not the specifics of what race you are."

"So I'm not human, and you know there are four races and you can tell from the smell, but my scent is blocked by magic so we don't know what I am."

"Essentially, yes." Imayoshi said.

Seijūrō laughed bitterly. 

"Sounds about right for my mess of a life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hihihi!! Ani is back with another chapter - again, it rushed by! And again, I would _really_ appreciate a comment and kudos. If you're passing by, do consider it - you would make me so happy. We writers are humans, too: we want feedback and interaction!  
Next Friday: More insight into Akashicchi's brother... and some TakaAka bonding time!


	4. A Blessing In Disguise

"Have you any leads on my brother's whereabouts?" asked the faerie sitting astride the horse, his bright eyes anxious. 

"No, my Prince. We are looking for him, but it seems as if he's vanished off the surface of the Earth." answered the general sadly.

The prince stared up into the night sky, his eyes starting to change colour in distress. He clamped down on his flaring magic quickly; it wouldn't do to lose control of his emotions like that. 

"I swear to you," he promised in a soft voice, red hair and an angelic smile floating in his mind, "I will find you whatever happens, my brother. I will find you; I will bring you home, come hell or high water. 

"And God save the man who stands in my way."

* * *

_ When a faerie makes a promise, it is binding, more so than even the most powerful of bond spells. A faerie cannot lie; his tongue will not allow it. So, when he speaks in straightforward terms and swears an oath, he is bound by all the laws of this world and others to keep his promise. _

_ When a faerie makes a promise, it becomes written in the stars. The stars are a living memory of the oath of a faerie, one he will be reminded of every night. For the stars are those who do not lie but present harsh truth in the most beautiful way, much like the Fae themselves. _

_ When a faerie makes a promise, he will stop at nothing to keep it. _

_ Even if it means destroying the entire world. _

* * *

Seijūrō needed time to think.

He wasn’t still processing and assimilating all this new information, to his own surprise. It was, shockingly, easy to believe, and his mind had accepted it almost immediately. In fact, it was strangely relieving to know that he _ hadn’t _been hallucinating the change in colour of his eyes, or the pointed ears or the elongated canines. Some part of him screeched victoriously, the part that had always believed that maybe what he was seeing was true.

Of course, that was also the part of Seijūrō which believed that he actually had two mothers and an elder brother, so he wouldn’t trust it any more than he trusted his father. 

So zero, basically.

He decided to return his thoughts to the matter at hand, shifting on the bed of the room he had been assigned. He wasn’t human - and according to Takao, never had been. Seidhr’s children were born the way they were, the werewolf had said: vampires and werewolves could no more turn humans into their own species than they could perform spells of magic, which were reserved only for the Fae. 

He remembered asking Takao if pointed ears and elongated teeth were distinguishing features of Fae. Somehow Seijūrō suspected he was a faerie, rather than any of the other four species: to be a vampire, wouldn’t you at least feel _ some _ bloodlust, or at least a strange fascination with it even if your senses were dampened? If one were a werewolf, wouldn’t he or she at least be slightly repulsed or detrimentally affected by silver, especially someone like Seijūrō who regularly ate off silverware? 

It was, of course, entirely possible that he could be a warlock. But somehow, Seijūrō didn’t think so.

Takao had shrugged in answer to his question, and said, “Those are generic Seidhr features.” He’d pushed back his own hair to reveal pointed ears, and bared his long, sharp canines. Seijūrō had felt somewhat annoyed - it was natural, none of his questions were being answered - but his annoyance wasn’t to be directed towards Takao, the guy who had so kindly helped him through all of this. He’d calmed himself quickly and smiled, seeming to reassure Takao.

“You actually don’t look so imposing when you smile, you know that?” Takao had laughed.

Seijūrō arched an eyebrow. “I look imposing?”

Takao turned to him with a small smile. “Actually? Not so much anymore, after you changed back to your old self.”

Seijūr̥ō didn’t know whether to be pleased or disappointed. He didn’t have to worry about that for long, thought, because Takao immediately said something that put the matter out of his mind.

“You know, Shin-chan practically jumped for joy when he saw you looking like, well, _ you _ again.”

Seijūrō couldn’t help a burst of warmth in his chest on hearing that. Midorima _ had _ still cared, even when he’d been nothing but a prick to them all. This new knowledge made him feel lucky to be the friend of someone so kind. 

“So in Midorima language?” he prompted, wanting to know exactly what had happened. Midorima wasn’t one to actually jump for joy, and Seijūrō knew what a complicated thing Midorima language was. He looked forward to getting around to fully deciphering it - though it looked like Takao was quite far along in that respect.

Takao laughed again, a light, airy sound that was quite pretty when Seijūrō thought about it. 

“He immediately checked Sagittarius’ Oha Asa on his phone and smiled.”

“Of course he did,” Seijūrō smiled. Midorima was so considerate, and so adorably faithful about that horoscope of his. 

Bringing himself back to the present, Seijūrō blinked. 

A dark-haired boy sat at the foot of his bed, smiling widely at him.

“You back here yet?” Takao asked brightly, waving a hand in front of his face.

Seijūrō choked a little and toppled onto the bed in shock, back flat against the mattress. Takao cheered. 

“_ Yosh _! I surprised the great, unflappable Akashi Seijūrō! I must tell Shin-chan about this ASAP!”

“No!” Seijūrō begged, ignoring the fact that he was _ begging _ . If Midorima was to hear of this… there would _ never _ be an end to it. There were few chances to tease Seijūrō - usually _ he _ was the one doing the teasing. Midorima, however, had a subtly sadistic side, and when the opportunity _ did _ come to hold Seijūrō up for something, he would never let him live it down. “Please - he’ll never let it go.”

Takao grinned. 

“Repeat after me: _ Have mercy, Takao-sama! _”

Seijūrō stared. 

“There is _ no _ way I’m saying that.” he said sharply. “I have my pride!”

Takao smirked and reached for his phone.

“Guess I’m just telling Shin-chan, then,” he sang.

Seijūrō reached for the phone in a panic. “Takao, _ no _ , I’m _ begging you _–”

“Say it!” Takao ordered childishly. “Or I send this to Shin-chan _ right now _!” 

He showed the message he’d typed to Midorima, which read, _ I spooked Akashi when I met him near the bridge, Shin-chan! He was totally zoned out, and I just popped up and he fell backwards! _

Seijūrō panicked. There was only one way out of this.

Swallowing and preparing himself for the most humiliating thing he had ever done in life so far, he stuttered out slowly, "H-have mer-rcy, T-Tak-kao-sa-sa-sama."

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Takao beamed, deleting the message. Seijūrō slumped in relief – his reputation, saved.

"I didn't say I wouldn't be telling about making you beg, though," added Takao wickedly. 

Seijūrō gasped. "You _ wouldn't. _"

Takao laughed. "Nah. I wouldn't." he said freely. "I've humiliated you enough already, you poor thing."

"Damn right you have," Seijūrō muttered to himself, still pink in the face. 

Takao just smiled. There was a comfortable silence for a bit before Seijūrō realised something.

"Wait. In that unsent message, you mentioned that you'd spooked me by the bridge." he ventured cautiously. 

"Mm, and?"

"So does that mean… Midorima isn't…"

Takao shook his head, grinning. "Nope. Doesn't know about me, either. Aren't you a clever one!"

Seijūrō smiled to himself.

"Thank God," he said aloud. "It's quite overwhelming to find out an entirely different world of magic exists, and to discover yourself a part of it is even worse. And Seidhr is quite dangerous, so I've inferred?"

Takao nodded.

"Then, I'm glad Midorima is human."

“You know, Akashi, you’re not half bad.” Takao commented with a soft smile. "You're quite kind; I can't for the life of me think, after being around you a little bit, that you're standoffish, thought you do seem like that at first glance."

“I come off as untouchable because I was raised to come across that way. The stress eventually led me to snap, creating the second personality who was so condescending and horrible towards you - for which I owe you an enormous apology.” Seijūrō admitted.

Takao waved a hand. “You don’t need to. It wasn’t your fault; you weren’t mentally okay - though you seem to be so now.”

Seijūrō nodded. “Yes. It only came about because… well, my father is… a very demanding man. He expects me to be perfect and no one else to come close.” 

Takao winced. “Ouch. That’s tough. What about your mother?”

“Far kinder and easygoing. However, she died in my tenth year, and hence I only have one year’s worth of memories of her.”

“Only one year?!” Takao sounded shocked. “I’m so sorry.” 

Seijūrō heard the assumption in his tone and immediately rushed to assure him otherwise. “Don’t be. It’s not that she was only with my family for a year – it’s simply that I have no memories from before the time I was nine years old.”

Takao stared at him, stunned.

“You mean to tell me you remember _ nothing _ from before you were nine?”

Seijūrō shook his head. “It’s a complete blank."

"I… wow." Takao reached over and gently put his hand over Seijūrō's. "I'm so sorry."

It wasn't an empty apology, like so many others had been. Seijūrō could tell Takao really did mean it. 

Takao's hand was warm on his, too. It felt like a comforting embrace. The kind he hadn't been privy to since his mother's passing.

Seijūrō squeezed the hand gently and in that moment, he felt almost at peace.

Night fell quickly, and with it Seijūrō fell asleep. He never realised that Takao had fallen asleep beside him, too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hihi ^^ Sorry to be on hiatus so long! I'd had exams :(  
It would be really nice of you guys to leave a comment and kudos. I haven't had a single comment yet, and it's pretty disappointing. Please?


	5. Lost

Guvin looked at the boy, barely fourteen years of age and already so full of pain that the world had heaped upon him. Earnest eyes glowing with magic stared up into his own mismatched ones, a silent plea in them.

"My Prince, surely you understand," he tried to cajole the young man in front of him. "Give us the order and we will search, but we cannot allow you to ride with the Hunt. It is dangerous – he who rides with the Hunt can never be a normal faerie again. Your mind will constantly wander towards the stars even while you are tethered to the land of the living. The faerie of Seidhr need a ruler who is alert and attentive at all times, not one who reaches for the sky while on Erithur."

The prince shook his head firmly. 

"I ride with you," he said, "not as one of you but as a tag-along, if you please. You may track my brother as you like; I will follow, and keep up at your pace. Guvin, you know that I would not ask this of you unless it was absolutely imperative. You know I would not willingly chain the spirits of freedom with a mundane task unless it was the most dire of situations."

"I–"

"I have sworn an oath to find my brother," continued the boy, eyes faraway. "I believe that you know the binding nature of our oaths."

Guvin was stunned into silence.

This prince – this _ child _ – had sworn an _ oath_?! It was something most Fae adults themselves were loath to do, and for good reason – oaths were dangerous, both to the one who swore to them, and to everything around that one. 

But there was something in the boy's eyes, something that gave Guvin pause and frightened him. An iron will to carry out his oath while still doing his duty as the de facto ruler of Seelie and standing ruler of Unseelie. 

It was what spurred him to incline his head and say, "Very well. You may ride with us."

The prince bowed, eyes flashing with gratefulness.

"I thank you for this. You have done me a great service."

_ No _ , Guvin wanted to say as he watched the boy mount his black horse bareback. _ No, I haven't. I'm afraid, in fact, that I might just have ruined your life, little one._

* * *

Seijūrō awoke to a warm arm sprawled over his face that was not his own. It _ looked _ like his arm - same skin tone, same size and same amount of muscle. But one would think he'd _ remember _ if he had a giant tattoo of a Chinese dragon scrawled up his forearm.

He lifted the arm carefully and felt hot breath on his face.

Seijūrō scrambled up in mortification when he realised that a) it was _ Takao _who was sleeping so close to him and b) he'd just stared at him in his sleep like a creepy stalker. 

"Mmh?" Takao made a soft growl as he woke, blinking up at Seijūrō with sleep-crusted eyes. "Oh. I fell 'sleep in 'ere? Sor-ee," he yawned. 

"That's quite all right," Seijūrō said, feeling his face turn hot. “Er, by any chance, do you mind…”

“Getting off of you?” Takao finished with a laugh. “Sure. Sorry again,” 

“It’s really fine,” Seijūrō assured, regaining some of his composure. “I’ll just use the bathroom and be right back. Do you have an unused toothbrush inside?”

“Of course, we aren’t _ complete _ imbeciles. We’ve got one wrapped neatly up for guests next to the sink - you can’t miss it.” Takao pointed to the metal door, and Seijūrō couldn’t help a slight wince. Touching any alloy of iron always gave him a mild headache and made him feel dizzy for some strange reason. It felt… _ unnatural _ and _ wrong_, so much of iron. He could manage when a layer of something was between him and that metal, like a mattress, but didn’t enjoy directly touching it.

“Thank you, Takao-san.” he settled for saying.

Takao smiled. “You’re welcome. The door’s brass, so you’re safe to touch it; just in case you’re a werewolf or a faerie.”

Seijūrō smiled back and pushed open the bathroom door, doing his best not to maintain contact for too long. He kicked the door closed quickly and went to the sink, breathing easier when he saw that the tap was made wholly of bronze. 

The water was refreshingly cold. Seijūrō splashed some on his face and scrubbed off the grime, then looked into the mirror, opening his mouth to check the condition of his teeth.

His canines were elongated - and the vision didn’t disappear as it usually would, either. He ran his tongue over the tooth and wasn’t too surprised to find that it was, in fact, longer (and sharper) than a normal human’s.

He knew it was real this time, after all. 

Seijūrō took the toothbrush up, applying some paste, and stuck it in his mouth. It was oddly shaped, with an enormous dent in the middle that seemed to have been made on purpose.

The minute his elongated canine caught the brush, he realised what the dent was for.

_ Of course. Intelligent. But then again, this place _ is _for people like me… _

He gargled quickly and stepped out of the bathroom, not wanting to take too long. At home, he usually spent about an hour carefully washing his face with the sixteen different facial products Kise had bought him for his birthday. (What? Good gifts should be utilised well.) Here, he didn’t have that luxury - and neither did he have the luxury of time. Takao had a lot to teach him about Seidhr, and he still had to find out why the ASE was just five members and why they were here in Japan.

“Done so quick?”

“Yes, Takao-san. I have lots of questions for you too, so you may want to freshen up first,”

“Ah, just call me Takao. Or even Kazunari is fine,” said the grey-eyed boy lazily, leaning back into the mattress and smirking up at Seijūrō, who couldn’t help a smile.

Who was he to stay formal when Takao - _ Kazunari_, he supposed now - was being so familiar?

“Very well. Kazunari it is, then.” he nodded.

“Much better,” Kazunari smiled. “_Seijūrō._”

The name felt warm and familiar dropping from his lips. It had a..._ taste _ to it that sent chills up Seijūro’s spine. He blushed lightly and turned around so Kazunari wouldn’t see.

“And you’re right. I’ll go wash my face and answer those questions of yours.” came the amiable voice of his new friend from behind him. Seijūrō turned and nodded, blush gone and heart rate having slowed to a reasonable pace.

Kazunari was quick in the bathroom, it turned out. He was in and out within minutes, far faster than Seijūrō had been. His face still dripped with water as he came out, and it slid down his neck, clinging to his collarbones like the hottest thing Seijūrō had ever seen.

Look, don’t judge. Seijūrō did not care about your gender as long as you were pretty and witty. It was called ‘pansexual’ or something, he believed, experiencing attraction without factoring in gender.

“So, what do you want to know?” Kazunari asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Seijūrō pulled the chair from the desk in the corner in front of him, and assumed a regal posture, legs crossed and arms draped over the armrests.

“First things first, why are there only five members of the ASE? Are there more I haven’t met? And why are none of them faeries?” he fired off immediately.

Kazunari shifted, grey eyes taking on some sorrow. 

“We used to have more.” he said softly. “Many more. But… the faerie faction that the Seelie Queen had sent betrayed the alliance, and the entirety of Seidhr. Their leader brought a human, hungry for power and equipped with weapons, and let him loose. The human and his backup of rogue faeries annihilated most of the alliance save for the children, only four in number: myself, Imayoshi, Fukui and Moriyama. Then they all left for Faerie - to kill the Queen of the Seelie Court.”

“Kill?!” Seijūrō exclaimed in shock and fury. “What for?”

Kazunari sighed sadly. “The human had met the Queen of Unseelie once, and wanted her as his bride. And her heir as his own.”

“Heir?” 

“I forget you don’t know Seidhr. See, the Queens of the Seelie and Unseelie Court were lovers. They were both endowed with Shapeshifters’ magic, and had two children together - both boys, one heir to Seelie, the other to Unseelie.”

“Ah,” Seijūrō nodded, starting to understand. “And this delusional fellow thought…?”

“That the child borne of the Unseelie Queen was his own.” completed Kazunari. “The child apparently resembled him very closely.”

“So he kidnapped the Queen and her son?” Seijūrō asked, dread pooling in his stomach.

“Yes. And last I heard, the Queen died of illness. The son, we know he lives; but the thing is, we _ can’t find him_. The damn human’s face was obscured by some clever memory magic from that rogue faerie, so that’s a no-go too.” Kazunari said furiously, crushing the blanket he held in his fist.

“That’s horrible, Kazunari. I’m so sorry,” Seijūrō told him sincerely, reaching out to touch the angry-eyed werewolf’s hand. Kazunari grasped it gratefully.

“Don’t apologise to me, Seijūrō,” he said. “Apologise to the heir of Seelie. The prince has had to shoulder the responsibility of both Courts since he was twelve, and has been keeping up the active search for his brother. If not for him, Faerie would’ve fallen into shambles - but the kind of things he’s undergone! Losing his parents and brother at ten, taking up the ruling position at twelve and then bloody _ handling _it with such aplomb: it’s a life I couldn’t imagine leading.”

“What of the Unseelie prince?” Seijūrō asked. “Does he remember who he is?”

Kazunari shook his head once more, looking angrier than before. “Of course not - if he had, his magic would easily have overwhelmed that human trash, and he would have gone home ages ago! And his chances of survival are so low… faeries cannot live in the mortal world too long. The iron will kill them slowly.”

Seijūrō felt his energy drain suddenly, as if Kazunari’s words were directly impacting him. His breath came in short pants, and he could taste something sourly metallic.

“I feel dizzy…” he mumbled, and blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellohello! Much thanks for the first comments on this work <3  
Next Friday: Getting to know the rest of the ASE, and some of the truth begins to come to light...


End file.
